iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Uncle Fungus
Fungus, known by family as Uncle Fungus, was a ground sloth that lived during the ice ages. Biography A ground sloth with hygiene issues, Fungus was part of a small group of ground sloths. Migrations Fungus, along with his family, was always in the company of Sid, a sloth that stuck too close to the family, who was also lazy and a nuisance. Year after year, they would abandon Sid in the wilderness, leaving him to find his own way but he would always return until one year their attempts were successful. Return Fungus, along with the rest of the family, by that point entailing Sid's parents Milton and Eunice, their son Marshall and the eldest member of the group, an elderly sloth named Granny, returned to find Sid, traveling down the snowy mountains in a hollowed-out log which they had tied Granny to. During the ride, Fungus called out that they should lift their paws in the air, releasing his body odor towards the others. During the ride, the log hit a saber-toothed tiger named Diego, who Eunice hit in the face before the family of sloths were compelled to hold on tight as the log hit a rock, flinging Diego towards the back of the log, as Fungus and the others ducked. Moments after, the log stopped and they were all flung out of it, nearly colliding with a number of other animals. Fungus, however, landed directly on the face of a mammoth named Manny, and was peeled off and thrown aside. Fungus, chuckling at this, was then pounced upon by Diego, who threatened to eat him. Fungus' nephew Sid then arrived on the scene, sparing Fungus from being eaten. Sid was overjoyed at seeing his family again and embraced his parents and brother. At first, Fungus and the rest of the family acted as though they were happy to see Sid again. But once they had Sid lead Granny away and both were out of earshot, Fungus and the rest of Sid's family cheered aloud and rushed back to the log, pushing it towards another downhill slope. While Fungus and Milton were helping to push the log, Eunice explained to Manny, who called out that they couldn't simply abandon Sid again, that things were falling apart back home and that Granny was dead weight. The four sloths rushed off inland on their log, never to be seen again by Sid. He is seen dancing with Eunice at the end credits despite not seen again for the rest of the film. Personality and Traits A filthy middle-aged ground sloth, Fungus was part of a family of other ground sloths, though his countenance caused them discomfort at times. Coated with a great deal of moss and fungus in his already-greening fur, Fungus didn't bathe or tend to personal hygiene. Like most of the rest of his family, Fungus was shown to be very shallow; always attempting very hard to get rid of Sid, abandoning Granny as dead weight, and returning to Sid only to dump Granny on him and then abandon him again. Gallery Fungus.png Fungus2.png Fungus desing.png Fungus Confronted By Diego.png Uncle Fungus.png Appearances /Gallery}} *''Ice Age (Mentioned only)'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' Behind the Scenes Uncle Fungus was voiced by Mexican radio personality Eddie "Piolín" Sotelo. Film designer Peter DeSève considered it fun to establish what Fungus looked like, as he had only been mentioned once in passing in Ice Age. http://peterdeseve.blogspot.com/2012/07/decade-has-now-passed-since-i-did-my.html Peter DeSève's Blogspot References Category:Male Category:Ground sloths Category:Characters Category:Ice Age: Continental Drift